


A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None.

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Strange Relationship of Scotty and Hannah [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd only been dating for a few weeks and Hannah's very protective of her boyfriend. Especially when people question why she's with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None.

Scotty and Hannah had been dating for approximately six weeks and four days; far longer than what Hikaru, Jim and Pavel had betted on, much to Nyota and Christine’s annoyance and far longer than what Leonard betted on. The only one who stayed out of this “illogical waste of credits” was Spock, who had no opinion on the budding relationship between their chief engineer and lieutenant. The bridge crew, Leonard and Christine had been close friends with Scotty since they came together during the Narada crisis. It was only during the first five year mission, that Hannah slowly became friends with them too, before she and Scotty got together after months of scowling, cursing and screaming at one another.

 

Sure, the senior officers were surprised at the sudden status change; single to in a relationship with the woman who wanted your balls severed and thrown out of an airlock, would make any man run in fear. But Scotty was drawn to Hannah’s “no-bullshit- or you fucking die by my hands” attitude and her beauty. Plus, the sex was fantastic and Scotty took great pleasure in being the one man that could satisfy all of Hannah’s needs. But there were some, mostly his engineer’s, who found the relationship odd or wrong. How a “hot young thing” like Hannah ended up with a “balding and pudgy” engineer was beyond their belief. And they never failed to voice their opinions to Scotty.

 

 

“You and that chick still together?” Thompson asked, pushing up the safety goggles to look at his senior officer. “Or did she run yet?”

 

Scotty rolled his eyes, “Back ta work, Thompson!” he barked. “Ah need to send the Captain a full report before the next shift on the warp core!”

 

By the time the report and Scotty’s relief came in, the man was exhausted and pissed off, as he took the lift up to his quarters.

 

“Scotty? Is that you?” was the first thing he heard, once stepping inside the room.

 

“Aye!” he huffed, kicking off his boots. “Where are yeh?”

 

Making his way through the bedroom, he spotted her blue science tunic on the floor, followed by her bra and panties, leading towards the bathroom. Then, she peeked out and smiled at him, the sound of the bathroom fan rumbling through their sleeping quarters.

 

“I was just about to hop in the shower,” she said, smirking. “Wanna join me?”

 

It took less than five minutes to strip out of his uniform, dropping it along hers, as she turned the water on. Stepping under the hot spray, Scotty sighed in relief, as the tension of the day stared to wear off.

 

“You look sad,” Hannah mumbled, as she wrapped her arms around him. “Bad day?”

“Yeh wouldn’t believe it,” he shook his head, reaching for the bottle of body wash that came with Hannah after moving in. “Ah think we need a shore leave soon, before Ah lose me mind and kill my crew.”

 

Hannah grabbed the sponge off the hook and held it up, watching as the soap landed upon it.

 

“What happened today?” she asked, running the sponge across his back. “Did Keenser drive you up the wall again?”

 

Scotty snorted, “Ah wish,” he said, groaning. “A bit lower, lass. To the left… ahhh, that’s it.”

 

“Tell me what’s got you so upset,’ she demanded, knowing full well that Scotty wouldn’t be able to get out of this conversation.

 

He sighed, turning around to look at her. “The lads are still up my arse about yeh,” he mumbled.

 

Hannah’s concerned look changed into one of shock, then one of interest, which upset Scotty even more. “What do they say?” she asked, running the sponge across his collarbones. “Do they call me something hideous in my native language?”

 

“No,” he shook his head.

 

“Then tell me, Scotty,” Hannah nodded. “Please? I want to know what they say that upsets you so.”

 

Scotty chewed on his bottom lip, “They always ask if yeh dumped me yet,” he sighed. “Question how someone who looks like me, got a lass like yeh to date me and move in with me.”

 

Hannah frowned, “Do they not realize that you are the only one from engineering who hasn’t tried to shove their hand up my skirt before asking what my name and rank is?”

 

“Well, yeh do remember how we eventually got together,” Scotty asked, trying to hide his smirk. “Too many shots of Cardassian Sunrises and Scotch, which led to us tumbling into me bed and having a good shag.”

 

“Scotty!” she shook her head, ignoring the grin he gave her. “You know what I mean.”

 

He nodded, “Aye, Ah do,” he said, reaching up to rest his hand against the side of her neck. “Don’t worry yer pretty little head, Han. Ah can handle the boys and their nonsense.”

 

Hannah didn’t look relieved at the idea, “How about Ah take yer mind off it?” Scotty asked, grinning again. “Tonight’s the first night in two weeks that we’re off together. And Ah want to make it a memorable one.”

 

…………

 

A couple days later, shit hits the fan. It turned out that during the launch for their five year mission, an investigation had began under the order of Admiral Pike; parts in the engineering department were going missing, which led to Scotty’s increase in ordering. Concerned, since it was only two weeks since the ship went out, Pike had a conference call with both Kirk and Spock on the matter; Scotty was not included, though he was one of the many that was secretly investigated during the entire time. Over the first half of the year, it became clear that Scotty was not involved (just confused and pissed off every time he had to submit another order request) and that it was three engineers’ who were behind the plot. Once the clearance came through that termination was the only answer, Jim reported his findings to Scotty and all hell broke loose.

 

“So now what?” Hannah asked, as they ate their dinner together near a bulkhead. “Won’t you have difficulty in assigning shifts?”

 

“Ah might have to stay a few extra nights until they send in their replacements,” he shrugged. “But it’s nothing to worry about, lass. It should only be a week or so.”

 

Hannah nodded, “Just as long as you come home in one piece,” she said. “The last time you almost lost your hand and I was not happy to be rudely awaken by McCoy’s screaming in the middle of the night.”

 

Scotty wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her, “Don’t you worry yer pretty lil’ head,” he smiled. “Ah’ll be fine.”

 

Suddenly one of the suspended engineers- Thompson- came stumbling towards them. “So, you get us fired and then you celebrate by eating a romantic dinner with your bitch?” he slurred.

  
“Oi! Watch it!” Scotty snapped, as Hannah stood up. “Thompson, yer out of line and yeh shouldn’t be down here!”

 

“How did a guy like you score a chick like her?” the drunk snorted. “What are you doin’ with this guy, babe? You could do so much better than an old, balding, fat guy. Let me show you a goo-“

 

Hannah’s fist slammed across his face, blood bursting from his nose as he screamed and fell to the ground. “You bitch!” Thompson cried, as he clutched his nose.

 

Scotty sat in shock, as Hannah stood over the man. “You talk about him like that again, I’ll break more than your nose,” she spat. “Get out of here!”

 

Giving Thompson a kick to the ribs, Hannah turned around and grabbed Scotty by the arm and pulled him up. “Bloody hell, Hannah!” he cried, as they stepped around the fallen engineer. “Where the hell did yeh learn to fight like that?”

 

“I don’t know,” she snapped. “But he deserved it!”

 

“W-where are we going?” he asked, as they passed his office. “Hannah!”

  
She stopped and turned around, “Sickbay,” she answered. “I think I broke my hand.”

 

As McCoy cursed and ranted about how “idiotic” she was, while scanning her swollen hand, Scotty stood by closely and stared at her; amazed at what he’d witnessed. When McCoy announced that her hand was in fact broken, he simply shook his head and yelled for Chapel to get regen-unit ready for her.

 

“Never have I ever met a bunch of goddamn misfits before in my life,” he said, as Scotty kissed her cheek. “And you shouldn’t be praising her for this, Scotty! This Thompson guy might press charges and get her removed from her post.”

 

“Ach,” Scotty shook his head. “Once Jim and the Admiralty hear as to why she did it, they’ll keep her.”

  
McCoy rolled his eyes and excused himself, muttering and cursing how he made a huge mistake in joining Starfleet and being the doctor on a ship filled with infants.

 

“Yer amazing, love,” Scotty said, as Hannah cradled her broken hand to her chest. “When we get out of here, ah am going to take care of yeh. Whatever yeh need..”

 

She sighed, “Scotty, I have a broken hand,” she said. “And I still have a perfectly good one, which I will not hesitate to use against you.”

 

And she didn’t.

 

……………..

 

The next morning, Hannah was summoned to Kirk’s ready room, bright and early. Grumbling and cursing her way through her morning ritual, with a sore hand, wasn’t fun; something she made sure to let Jim know, when she stepped into his office.

 

“Ahh,” Jim smiled, looking up from a PADD. “If it isn’t our little boxer.”

 

She glared at him, “Have a seat, Han,” he pointed to the chair in front of his desk. “I know it’s early and that Bones put you on medical leave for the next day or two, so I’ll make this quick.”

 

Hannah sat down with a huff, resting her hand on her lap. “Yes please,” she said, trying her best to remain calm. “I need to take my painkiller before I start breaking my fingers again.”

 

“Thompson tried to file a complaint against you,” Jim said, ignoring the eye roll Hannah gave him. “He wants you to be charged with assault and according to his medical report he has a broken nose, fracture cheekbone and two cracked ribs.”

 

“Good,” Hannah snorted, as Jim looked up from the report. “Oh what, like you wouldn’t do the same thing I did for someone you love? You should’ve heard what he said to me about Scotty!”

 

Jim held his hand up, “Scotty told me what was said and while Thompson was out of line, so were you,” he sighed. “Look, I love it that you jumped to Scotty’s defense and kicked the shit out of Thompson. He deserves it after all the shit he’s done, but Hannah.. I have to make sure that everyone on this ship get’s treated all the same.”

 

She blinked, “You’re going to submit his complaint then,” she stated. “Great. Thanks, Kirk.”

 

“Hold on, hold on,” Jim shook his head. “I’m not submitting anything to the brass so calm down.”

 

“Then why am I here?” Hannah asked, annoyed even more. “You woke me up before the first shift of the day, making me leave my warm bed for what?”

 

Jim snickered, “I know it was hard for you to leave bed, Hannah,” he said, as she glared at him. “But it’s my job, as Captain, to inform a crew member about complaints and what not.

 

She scowled at him, “And I wanted to make sure that you were okay,” Jim finished. “Bones said it took several hours to get all the joints in your hand back in place. Where the hell did you learn how to throw a punch like that?”

 

“Jim, at another time and place, I will be glad to tell you all about my training,” Hannah said, gritting her teeth. “But please, for the love of anything that’s sane, can I please go back to my quarters?”

 

He took not of how stiff she was, sitting up in the chair with bright eyes and a layer of sweat on her face and neck. “Sure,” he nodded quickly. “Do you want me to call medical and have them meet you at your quarters?”

 

“No,” she shook her head, standing up. “I have the hypo in my room, which should last me until lunch.”

 

Jim nodded, “Then go on,” he said. “I’ll talk to you about this at another time when you’re feeling better.”

 

Hannah nodded once, before turning to the door. “And Han?” Jim stopped her, making her turn back to look at him. “I’m glad Scotty caught you. He needs someone like you.”

 

Not sure as to what he was talking about, Hannah simply nodded and stepped out of his office, running all the way back to her shared quarters in pain.

 

…………

 

The next time she woke up, her hand was still throbbing and the bed was shaking lightly.

 

“Hmmmmm,” she groaned angrily, trying to ignore the sudden disturbance. “Go ‘way!”

 

“Han? Ah brought yeh lunch,” Scotty said softly, pushing her hair away from her face. “Come on, lass. Wake up for a bit and eat something.”

 

Hannah’s eyes cracked open, closing quickly as the bright lights of their bedroom attacked. “Scotttttyyyyyyy,”she whined, pressing her face into the pillow. “Turn the light off!”

 

He chuckled, “Computer,” he called out. “Lights sixty percent.”

 

Once the lights were dimmed, Hannah lifted her head up and sighed. “What time is it?” she asked, as Scotty set a tray down on his side of the bed.

 

“1300,” he said, cutting a sandwich in half. “Ah got yeh chicken and mozzarella with a glass of apple juice.”

 

They ate quietly and quickly, mostly due to the fact that the first half of the day was spent at work and sleeping respectively.

 

“How long are you on break for?” Hannah asked, as Scotty carried the plates over to the garbage disposal.

 

“Ah’m off for the rest of the day,” Scotty said, as he toed off his boots. “Decided to spend it with yeh.”

 

She gasped, “What?” she asked, as he quickly changed out of his uniform. “You didn’t!”

 

He nodded, “Called up Jim and told him and he agreed,” he shrugged, climbing back onto their bed. “So here Ah am.”

 

Hannah managed a small smile, “You’re a good man, Scotty,” she said quietly, leaning forward to kiss him. “Are you sure you want to stay up here with me? I plan on going back to sleep.”

 

“Ah could use a nap,” Scotty nodded. “Been worried about yeh all morning, Han. Couldn’t wait to get home to see yeh.”

 

“Hmmm,” Hannah moaned lightly, as Scotty tucked the blankets over them, ordering the lights off completely. “Love you.”

 

“Ah love yeh too, “Scotty said quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Get some rest now, love. Can’t have yeh kicking the shite out of boys without any sleep.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
